


Bound 'till Death

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agreements, F/M, Friendship, Kings & Queens, Love, Mages, Magic, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Melania of Nassuir is the youngest and only daughter of the Nassuirian king. She has everything she could ever want and need. That's why she can’t understand how her father could suddenly decide to marry her off. She expected it eventually but she also expected to be able to put in her say. It's her life after all. So when her father drops her freedom into someone else's hands she's less than thrilled. Especially when she's told who she's being given too. Rikash of Yretsym. He's beautiful, cold, lethal, as well as her husband to be.Bound by an agreement that only death can break she's sent to Yrestsym. In its capital Median she finds the court and people are in chaos and her life becomes cold and isolated. It seems not only does her new home distrust her it also seems her husband is having second thoughts. What’s a girl to do?She has to find a way to get out of her marriage. Because the longer she stays the harder it becomes to find the will to find a way out.Melania is a girl who has never had to fight for anything and is now thrown into a new world where she has to fight for everything if she's to make a place for herself anywhere.And maybe, just maybe Mel can make her own happily ever after.





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that is being brought over from my Wattpad account. If you wish to read the entirety of it, it is finished there. I will not be posting everything straight away as where is the fun in that. Although if you do wish to continue reading, under the username dianamills. I will have a upload schedule of every Monday and Thursday. And just to get started I will be posting the first 5 chapters today. Keep an eye out for the updates today!

"Goddess Blast it!" Melania snarl, she couldn't help it. Never upon never had she been treated like this. Well, she wouldn't stand for it another second longer.

"Mel?" Was she so angry she hadn’t even notice her brother walk up on her? Curse it! Wasn't it wonderful, everyone felt the need to sneak surprise her today. At least this one was a pleasent one. Somewhat.

"Did you know about this?" she rounded on him so angry she could barely see straight.

"Know about what?" he said genuinely confused, for once, and so taken aback she could have laughed if she wasn't so angry.

"Daddy sent you out here to calm me down!" she growl "didn't he!" Not waiting for an answer she went on."If that man thinks for a moment that I am gonna calm down he is sadly mistaken dear brother."

What she loved about her brother was when he was thrown off stride he didn't stay down for long. He pulled himself together quickly and fluently. He would make a great leader one day. Possibly sooner than later, Mel decided. If their father kept this up she wouldn't be resonsible for her actions. He caught her in midpace by the waist swinging her around to face him.

"Melania, you are making no sense love." he said sensibly "and to answer your earlier question, no father did not send me and neither did mother. I came down here because one of my men found you pacing out here and when he ask you a question you growled at him."

Mel's brows furrowed, she didn't remember growling, or a guard for that matter.

"So, are you going to tell me what has you so riled up or are you going to continue to ware a hole in the ground while continuing this thing of snap and snarl at me some more?"  
Mel's head snapped up to glare at him.

"I didn't snarl at you" she said hotly

"Oh but you did baby sister" he tugged at her braid at the same time gathering her into his arms walking to the only bench in her garden.

Just like old times, Melania thought. Her brother was always the one she went to to let out her emotions. Even when they were little, no one understood her like Phedre did. What was she going to do without him?

"Alright waif." Phedre loosened his hold on her so she could pull back if she wanted but Mel didn't want to. She sat nestled in her brother's lap head against his shoulder. "tell me what has you so snarly today."

There wasn't a way to ease into it, no way to sound happy or optimistic either. She might as well say it the best way she knew how. Bluntly. "Father has found a husband for me." her voice sounded dead of all emotion, even to her ears. Just like that she felt so tired.

Phedre tensed, she felt him do it for a moment, and secretly she hoped he would be as angry as she felt. It was wishful thinking. "you know him to dislike him so much?" he sounded confused "father wouldn't marry his only little princess to someone she hated."

Mel rolled her eyes, she was teased to no end about being daddy's little princess. Which she was, her father was rarely surly or hard with her. That was why she couldn’t understand why he was doing this.

"that's beside the point Dre" she snapped waving her hand airily  
"It is the fact that he did it without my permission! I'm not property!" the last few words found her screeching. The silence came, stretching the time between them. Melania rocked back and forth trying to calm herself. I wasn't working.  
Goddess help her she needed to throw something, scream, or she was going to go mad.

"so" Phedre said at last "who is it?" her head snapped up.  
ouch, Mel felt the bone in her neck pop with the suddenness of that move.

"are you ok?"

Mel nodded just to make sure she could "what does that matter though, Phedre, he gave me away!" wow. That last part stung to be said out loud.

"but to who?" Dre pushed curious.  
Mel sigh there was no point in avoiding it any longer, she was getting married and her brother would see who.

"Rikash of Yretsym" she shut her eyes looking over his shoulder at her garden her flowers had just come into bloom.  
He tensed again, but only for a moment, it was part of his training to hide his surprise. Almost nothing shocked Phedre, she wished she could say the same. Still he said nothing.

What could he say? Her father was marrying her into one of the most influential families on Tameran. Rikash, the youngest son of the Queen of Ashk. He and his brothers each held a throne. The eldest Ciaran was heir to Ashk, the second was Mican a master mage and heir to the K-Tarian hold. While Rikash held the Yretsym throne in his palm. Together they held the biggest alliance in history and now thanks her father with their marriage would assure that they could call on Nassuir and like wise. Not that it was an unknown thing that Ashk would help her people; this would assure it.

Melania sigh. If she didn't have anything to do with this bargain she would admit to her brother that the proposal was brilliant. But since she didn't have a say in the matter she would keep that little comment to herself.

Phedre's shoulders started shaking slowly at first, raising and falling steadily then more forcefully, strangled sounds came from his throat.

"Dre?" she pulled back to look at him, startled to see tears in his eyes. . . Wait a second!

"It's not funny!" Mel snarled, admitting that she did it this time, but couldn't help it he was laughing at her. The bastard.  
"Oh, but it is sister," he wasn't hiding his mirth anymore.

"how so?"

"you are going to make his life a living hell" he laughed even harder now. "ouch! what was that for?" she had lost it and pinched him.  
being a smart ass  
"accident" she said "and no I'm not," Mel said, she actually thought in time she would make a decent wife to the right man, Rikash just couldn't be that man. "if anything he'll make my life horrible Phedre stop laughing, I'm serious" she punched his arm just to prove a point.

"I know love-" he stroked her curls once "ouch by the way"

She scowl at him, he was a big man like their father and able to take a punch with the best of them. He was also taller than most men in court he stood over her by at least a foot, and could intimidate with the best of them. Though he wasn't scary looking; to most he was really handsome. Taking after both of their parents with his thick black curls from their father and dark brown eyes from mother he looked like pure mischief sent by the Goddess herself.

That reason alone had become a problem for both of them. Since Phedre had grown into his "manhood" girls and their mothers alike had sought her company out more than ever and it was all just to get close to her brother. It sicken her. That's why she picked her friends so carefully and had so few. Maybe now that would be a good thing since she was leaving, goodbyes were so awkward.

"Melania he's not that bad and you know it- for stars sake you've spent most of your summers with him"

"No, no, I've spent seasons with Mykka, Aine, and Dancia" she said "Rikash just happen to live there." and she avoided him most the time as he seem to do her.

And on rare occasion when they did encounter, there was little to be said. Even then it was disaterous. She and Rikash had such different opinions in the way of the world. Mel blushed at her last encounter with the prince, two years ago, she could have died of embarrassment just from the memory.


	2. Memories

Aine and Mykka had gone for a ride that morning before the weather became too unbearable and they were forced by the extreme heat- and Mykka's mother to come inside. Dancia had gone to visit her brother in Dor and wouldn't be back until the Winter Solstice. Mel had decided not to go, it wouldn't feel right riding a horse while everyone else was running streaching their hooves. She had opted to go to the library instead. 

She had settled in comfy corner with good light at the far end of the library. There was no way anyone should have been able to find her there. She had made sure of it before picking up her book. She was half way through a wonderful romance when He walked in. 

He didn't look at her right away, his eyes were scanning the library for something, but when they did look at her they locked. Oh boy. 

Mel had done her best not to squirm but it had been hard when he just stared. He had the most unnerving gaze she had ever met.

"Looking for something?" it had taken all her will to say those three simple words. Her throat had gone suddenly dry.

He blinked once, before answering her "Actually, I was looking for Mykka" he wasn't telling the full truth, Mel could tell he wasn't. But shrugged it off, whatever the reason he was here was no business of hers. 

"She and Aine went for a run." Mel had shrugged going for nonchalance. It wasn't a big deal, really.

"without you?" he raised a brow his voice dubious, which she did understand. The three of them were inseparable when they were together since childhood. Dancia came later and was just as close.

"I'm not an Animal Mage." she had shrugged. it was hard to explain how she felt about running about on horseback while they were able to shift into whatever animal they pleased. 

"no, you're not." Rikash said slowly, patient, like he truly understood. Which she was sure he didn't, Rikash was an animal mage as well. Able to shift from human to beast at will like his sister. No one was sure how Aine came to posess this type of magick because neither of her parents weiled magick of anykind. 

His eyes had never left her, Mel felt she might as well have been naked for all the good her cloths were doing. She hadn't felt violated but she felt he could see her too clearly. It was quiet unnerving. 

"it's rude to stare." she had snapped finally into the silence that had followed. She couldn't help it, her nerves always put a short fuse on her temper and tongue. She had instantly regretted the retort. She always expected him to snap back, even look upset or confused. But certainly not smile. He had smiled.

Oh what a smile, it spoke unspeakable mischief, like Phedres' but on a much higher scale. She could believe he and Mykka were twins just by that smile. Only Mykka's didn't give her a tingly feeling to her toes. "Mind if I join you?" her heart must be pounding surely, he could hear it. 

yes, go away!  
"not at all, it's your home." she shrugged earning another smile.Oh boy.

"Good." he snagged a book, she was sure he didn't even read the title, before flopping on a cushion near her.

If she wanted she could untuck her leg and nudge him. . .  
Whoa girl, don’t even think it.

She had tried not to notice him, tried not to pay attention to how close he was, which was close enough to feel the heat from his body. And she succeeded until. . .

"What are you reading" she would never admit upon pain of death that she liked his voice, smooth and welcoming a good deception. She had found herself blushing, showing him the title.

"Ah" he looked and noticeably took a scoot away "that kind of book." he looked at it with obvious disdain. 

"your highness has something against romance?" she ask defensively

He shrugged "you could say that princess."

"Oh" She should have went back to her book, wished she had but instead she had asked that one question that started it all. "Why?" 

She saw him stiffen his face growing blank. She didn't understand why he had done that though now she understood. He wasn't use to people questioning him. Well too bad.

"I just don’t believe in it is all." he shrugged which was a weird gesture for the graceful Rikash. "I don’t see the point in writing about women and handsome wealthy men pursuing her thinking its as futile as does she- and in the end they have each other and go into this 'happily ever after." he shrugged again his nose wrinkled in disdain. "life just doesn’t happen that way." His voice had been so detached while he explained. 

That was the point, most women didn't have that. It was nice to dream though. right? Instead of going through the mill for a happy time like normal people do. That’s why some people enjoy them so. The story has what they themselves know they can't. 

"that's rubbish and you know it" the words were out before she could stop herself, she felt his gaze lock on her again.  
Uh Oh. 

"I do?" his voice wasn't angry or sneery like she had expected. She was only a child, what did she know? She knew she was happy to hear the mild curiosity in his voice instead of outright rejection. 

"I think so, because that’s not all romances are about and if they are then they don’t make for a very good book in my opinion. because life doesn’t work that way, as you said. I just doesn't. Even for the wealthy. This type of story wasn't made just to write about the wealthy they were written so the reader knows that what they seek isn't as hopless as they think." she shrugged hugging the book tighter to her chest, doing her best not to blush, she didn't succeed with the way Rikash was looking at her. 

Way to go Mel. You read a couple of romance novels and now you know everything. 

"Mhmm" he said his voice had gone soft " I can tell your the expert" not really; she hadn’t even had her first kiss yet. 

She had said nothing her face growing even more scarlet. she went back to concentrating on her book. 

"Are you?" his voice was right in her ear making her jump, had she heard him get up? no. And here he was right by her side.

Breathe Mel Breathe. "Am I what your highness?"

"An expert on romance?" he was teasing her, of course. Everyone teased her, maybe it was because she was so shy. 

"no your highness I can assure you I'm far from it" she said suddenly wary. She looked up to face him. 

Oh my, he was so dangerously close. If she leaned forward a little more their noses could touch. "I do think however you are close-minded and don’t give romance stories a fair try and for that I am sad, some of the best stories and feats in history are around a love story. Things change Rikash but the reasons we love stay the same." 

Good going Mel, she had babbled like an idiot. He probably thought she was a romantic fool. Rocks, why did his opinion of her matter so much to her?

But he wasn't looking at her like a fool, he was just looking at her. At her eyes and her lips... was he getting closer? 

"I see your point I think" she felt his breath on her mouth he was definitely getting closer. She should end this, she should move. Every nerve in her told her to "run you little fool, get your butt out of there!" but she just sat their mesmerized. 

"that’s good your highness." she said grasping for something to bring her back.

"perhaps I could I could pick you out a descent one to start you on?" 

"Uh huh."

Melania was slowly spinning, her heart beat so fast she feared it would burst from her chest. She couldn't move or do anything, she just sat there like an idiot looking into the most gorgeous face the Goddess had ever blessed to a man.

His lips brushed hers, sending a new feeling through her, like flames now course through her veins into her heart making it flow into overdrive. Without a second thought she reached up to meet him making the kiss last longer. 

Oh Merciful Mother, she thought, this is bliss.  
while the sane part of her mind buried behind everything else screamed "you are in deep crap!" and right now she didn't care.

"Melania!" it was like falling through ice into a winter lake in the mountains of Nassiur. Nothing could have been more awakening than Mykka's voice.

Her reflex was automatic, she lashed out her fist connecting perfectly with Rikash’s jaw. He went do with a heavy thump just as Mykka and Aine sprinted past the last of concealing book shelves.

Oh Stars she's gonna kill me, I've killed her twin. She had just stared wide eyed down at him while he lay motionless. 

"Rikash?" it was Aine who spoke first her freckled nose wrinkled with concern. "Cousin? what happen to you?"  
Mykka just stood there looking extremely amused as she stared down at her twin.

"I-" she might as well confess now, goddess knew the golden twins kept nothing from each other.

"It's nothing Aine" Rikash's voice made her jump, so she hadn't knocked him out. 

Aine stepped further toward them Mykka following together they helped him to his feet. 

"Brother what happen to your jaw?" Mykka's voice held true concern. Shit! had she really hit him that hard? 

Mel leaned into look and blanched, the outline of a spectacular bruise was darkening the block of his jaw line. standing out against his tanning skin. oh wow. 

"Its nothing sister" Rikash's hand was surveying the damage, wincing where it was most tender. And Mel winced with him because she had done it. She hadn't meant to, really. 

He didn't exactly run from the library, but he beat a hasty retreat, leaving her to be interrogated by both Aine and Mykka. Since then she had done her best ot avoid him as he had done her. And on occasion they were forced to come together they didn't talk much and when it was pressed that they should it was with cold courtesy on both of their parts. But the thing she didn't understand was why he stared, when no one else seem to pay her the least bit of attention she could always feel him watching her, though how she knew it was Rikash she would never know. She just knew his gaze was like a brand on her skin, she didn't feel she could be aware of anyone more than she could be of Rikash of Ashk.

"MEL!" Phedre tugged her braid harder, she felt, than was necessary.

"Ouch!" she pushed him, sending him toppling backward into the grass and since he didn't let her go Mel found herself toppling over with him. 

"Brat!" he growled with no real menace as he sat up pulling her with him. 

"Toe-rag!" she growled, which she found difficult not many could growl while laughing. 

Slowly they got to their feet, Mel brushing grass out her skirts, she almost dreaded explaining the stains to her maids let alone her mother. But for now it was worth it just to have seen Dre's face when he fell on his butt. 

"It still could have been worse Mel, Father could have marry you off to one of Lord Brane's sons, my sources tell me Telvin is sweet for you." 

Mel shivered, Lord Brane was a close friend to their father he had four sons, Telvin being the youngest, he was a year younger than her, of today, 19 winters. And to her constant despair, he was dreadfully dull. He was a scholar and had a fact for everything. Beside that aside his face looked as if bees had stung him, pimples. yuck!

"Why me?" she moan to no one in particular  
Of course Phedre picked up on it "I asked myself that question when our parents brought you home 19 years ago" he mused ignoring her scowl "I still do at times but now its mostly when mother insist I dance with Lady Celeste."

"She’s beautiful Dre" Mel said with a slight tinge of envy.

Celeste was one of her 'friends', not by choice, her mama had insisted she and Celeste get to know each other. 

"its not good for you to keep to your own so much" The Queen was constantly worried that her daughter spent to much time to herself. Celeste had come into court that day, the daughter of a noble, and equal in status to Lord Brane. She had cozied up to Mel and never completely let go. Much to Melania's despair. She wasn't fond of Celeste ,nor Celeste of her, Mel knew the simple truth, the only reason Celeste pretended to be close friend was for the privileged favors it brought and a chance to catch Phedre's attention. 

"She's vain!" Phedre snarl with real anger the first bit she had seen in her brother for many days.

He was right Celeste was vain and sneered down on the lesser nobles and especially the commoners. In a way Mel wouldn't dare, she was taught early in life that people no matter their status was a person, and was to be treated like one. And that she would never forget. 

"Aye she is" Mel nodded and would say no more, Celeste, for underhanded reasons or not was her friend. Also Mel so hated the gossip Celeste brought to her circle of ladies. It was ever so petty.

"Come I have a surprise for you" and just like that he was her cheery brother again. 

"What-" she barely got the first word out before he was dragging her. He grabbed her by the elbow, steering her through the castle earning them odd looks from courtiers, and servants alike. He dragged her to the east exist into the castle menagerie. "what was for her in here?" she thought but didn't have the breath to ask.

Nassuir boasted on having the best collection of exotic animals anywhere on Tameran, it was the castle's jewel and pride. Most if not all the animals were imported from across Tameran from the howling monkeys of Ashk to the cackling hyena's of Nailatl. She had especially loved the collection of colorful birds. In every color you could imagine as a child she would watch them for hours. 

"Hey" she said when her vision went black. Her brother so loved to play games. "Get off of me!" 

"and ruin your surprise" she could hear the smile in his voice, it went hand and hand with the teasing "never, come on Mel be a good sport just a few more seconds" 

When they stopped Mel was near about ready to snarl with impatience. When he lifted his hands. "Surprise!"

Melania looked around in confusion the exhibit was empty.

"Dre what?" she rounded on him.

"you'll have to look down sweetheart" he said at the same time a small mew got her attention. She looked down. 

A kit stood at her feet, looking up ate her with clear sapphire eyes. One of it's paws batted at her dress. Gods its feet were huge! She bent down to take a closer look, scooping the kit up. His white fur was so soft like new snow. Sliver stripes lined it's coat. Mel froze, it couldn't be. 

"Phedre what is this?" her voice was shaking her eyes still hadn't left the kit and it watched her, it's huge paw lay in her hand the other on her chest. 

"A Yretsymian Ice Cat"

Mel's mouth dropped open, had he gone mad!?


	3. Presents and Irony

Yretsymian ice cats roam their eastern mountainous border making it the most dangerous and well protected border in Nassiur. Ice cats were deadly, their fur blent in perfectly with the snow& ice which was permanent landscape in the mountains. If the cat didn't want you to see it you wouldn't until it had your throat. They were known to be territorial especially the females with cubs were merciless. It was said the cats never forgot; if harm came to her cubs by your hand, you were as good as dead. 

"DRE!" she shrieked instantly regretting it when she startled the cub, his whole body shrank against her in fright.

"What? Mel did you want it to die?" Phedre rolled his eyes when she didn't answer. He knew what a sucker she was for animals. Of course she didn't want it to die. But she didn't want a angry mother to pick her teeth on her brother's bones either. She had no clue how the queen would react to the news of her only son unusual death, but knew the explosion would be spectacular. She knew she wouldn't be the one to explain it to her or their father for that matter. When they were together the two of them were impossible.

"It dying isn't what I am worried about." Mel sniffed. 

"Where did you get him?" can you take him back? 

"One of the lords brought him to me after his son killed it's mother." 

"Someone managed to kill one?" Mel raised a brow why did she not believe that?

"I saw the pelt in person." he swore, placing a hand over his heart crossing his two middle fingers for the goddess's oath "where did you think I've been for the last couple of weeks?" 

"On a trade negotiations trip like you said." Mel muttered rocking the cub.

He was soft and so cute, his eyes all big and trusting. She couldn't help touching his nose, it was pink after all. He swatted her fingers with a huge playful paw and to her absolute delight he sneezed. 

"So will you take the little beast?" Phedre ask "he hasn't been this calm with anyone, even the experienced keepers had a hard time trying to get food into him." Phedre already knew the answer, how could he not. Mel was scratching under his chin and the way he turned into her hand. This had to be irony. Had to be and she didn't care. Mel knew already she wouldn't give him up for anything.

"I'll keep him" she said before looking up at her brother. "Thank you" it was the best birthday gift she'd ever gotten. 

"You’re welcome" he grabbed he around the shoulder meaning to pull her in or a hug and jumped back dodging when the cub lunged for him. His baby teeth showing in a cute baby snarl. 

oh sweet mother. He was absolutely the cutest thing she had ever seen. It felt like every muscle was burning from holding her laughter in.

"Maybe not" she heard her brother mumble to himself suddenly he looked at her cub as if it had grown a second heard and fangs. 

"He's mine and you can't take him back" Mel glared at her brother daring him to argue.

Phedre sigh, it was best he came to terms with what he had done now then later when their father ask how she acquired her new friend. 

"One of the keepers constructed a bottle for him, and a collar with our crest so he isn't killed outright."

Mel nodded where was she supposed to get the milk?

"Ask a maid to send it up, he'll drink every few hours, because he's young in another five weeks maybe six you can start him on meat." Melania nodded again rocking him. The cub all the while glared at Phedre.

When he was sure no harm was coming to his lady.  
The cub leaned against her chest rubbing his furry head, 

"That little monster truly does like you." Phedre watched in fascination as the cub's eyes started to droop, when he return with all the supplies the little monster had fallen asleep on his sister's breast. Sure enough, true to his nature it was all a ploy. He handed her the basket keeping a wary eye on the beast and sure enough when he crept close enough the monster eye's snapped open focusing on him a sound made its way up its throat. He was growling at Phedre!

Grinning hard enough to break her face; Mel stepped forward taking the basket. She was sure to keep her body between the two at the same time managing to dodge the cuff Phedre threw her way. "your're getting slow big brother"

"Brat" he stuck out his tongue at her which she returned before  
starting for her room her day finally beginning to brighten. Even despite the irony of her present. 

"What will you name him?" Phedre called after her. She looked down at the cub who wasn't fooling her with his fake slumber anymore. Her little defender.

"Alec" she decided it was a good name. 

"Aye he does seem like an Alec" Phedre chuckled "Alec he is" 

"Alec" she found herself liking it more and more every time she said it. 

"Do you like that name?" she ask the kit. 

His only reply was a wide yarn showing his beautiful sharp baby teeth, before snuggling his head deeper into her chest. "Aye, you're an Alec alright". She walked back to her room grinning.


	4. The Party

Melania was reluctant to leave Alec and it wasn't just because she didn't want to go to the dinner and her ceremony at all. Really it wasn't. It did have a lot to do with the fact that she hated things that were centered around her and espicially parties that were in her honor. They were the worst.

She had to dress up and mingle among the nobles. Ugh! Dhe detested court dancing it was so dull. Then she was sure her father would make the announcement in front of everyone. Goddess everyone in Nassuir would know by tomorrow morning that the Princess was engaged!

However, when her ladies came to help her dress and her mama came to supervise, she stifled her sighs. Mel rose like a dutiful daughter. Alec had been fed and was contently dozing in his bed at the foot of her own. His paw every now and again scratched at his new collar.

The Queen took one look at Alec, shook her head before saying clearly to her only daughter that she would be the one to explain to her father about her new "kitty". Mel shrugged it off; after all this it seemed like he owed her one. 

Then the Queen started setting her daughter to rights. Sending for water for a bath, the Queen deemed she smelled of the outdoors and beast. Mel was then toweled dry, and rubbed down in her favorite orange and jasmine fragrance. None of which she was allowed to do herself for her mother slapped her hand away when she tried. 

"Let your Ladies do it. It is their job after all." was all she said and Mel didn't dare argue when her mama was in this kind of state. The Queen bordered on anxiety for she wanted everything to go perfect. Mel grimaced, it better go perfect, she had been practicing under pain of death for weeks. 

It wasn't like either of them would be rejected. The Queen was probably just worried Mel would trip. The thought irritated Mel. We'll just see about that, Mel thought. 

That night Melania found herself in a deep, dark forest green. The dress molded to her every curve, hugging tight across her chest causing her breast to peek over the top of her neckline. The tight sleeves reached to the middle of her hands, and a piece of velvet looped around the middle finger on each hand, holding the sleeves in place. The hem of the dress brushed the ground. No one would see she wore no shoes, her little secret. Her kohl black curls were brushed out until they shone falling down her back reaching below her waist in lose ringlets. Mel's simple jade studded tiara kept her hair in place. At her Ladies Maid's and her mama's insistence, her face was painted. Kohl lined her eyes and crimison red paint was brushed on her lips. Mel declined the powder her mama wanted to brush over her face and chest, she didn't want to look any paler than she already was. It was becoming a huge fashion trend among the woman of Nassuir, Mel hated it. "Now come here." The Queen's no nonsense voice beckoned Mel forward toward the large mirror. She didn't manage to stiffle a sigh as she went to stand beside her mother and look. When she looked in the mirror she didn't recognize herself. 

The dress brought out the color of her eyes making them seem darker; her natural jade green turned emerald. It made her skin look creamy, softer. The dress also gave her more curve than she already had. To her constant despair she would never be the fashionably willowy frame. Her breast had grown in much too large and her hips had too much curve to be in fashion and no matter how she tried her skin wouldn't take a tan, she would forever be naturally pale. The one thing she did like about her appearance besides her eyes was her hair. The black curly stuff was so thick no one could ever do too much styling with it. Thank her stars. It made her too uncomfortable to have her hair styled in an updo; it made her feel as if she might fall over.

Her small tiara was what kept it all in place, the dangling jade stubs drew the attention back to her eyes and people realized the color matched hers eyes.

"You look beautiful my Melania" her mother said finally when she felt every hair was in place. 

Mel didn't have the heart to tell her that she didn't feel like herself, that she was miserable. "Thank you Mama" she said with false cheer. She wanted to beg her mama to make the King change his mind but instead she spit the words her mother wanted to hear "You look more stunning though." It wasn't at all a lie either. 

Queen Megan was lovely, she wore a crimson dress, her raven black hair shone from its half bun. tendrils wer already escaping the partial updo to frame her face, the rest cascaded over her shoulders. The Queen's face had been painted as well, khol had been lightly appled around her almond shapped eyes making her eyes black glitter gaze even more breathtaking. The crown sat ontop her head studded with a single ruby. Though it had to be the largest gem Mel had ever seen. It had been a gift from the King after the birth of Phedre. Her mama was the willowy type, tall and lean, beautiful. Mel had long ago put away her envy and accepted she would never look like her mother.

Her mama gave her a small squeeze and Mel was happy she had chosen to bite her tongue. It was a rare occasion now adays to get spare moments with her mama.

Mother and daughter looked at each other more or less in assessment, before the Queen gave her another squeeze. 

"You're going to be alright, you are my daughter." The words were meant to be encouraging but suddenly the room held none of its earlier warmth.

Melania opened her mouth to speak then clamped it shut.  _so she knew!_  

Oh, of course she did. She had to know. Mel's father wouldn't dare give their children away without the Queen's consent. He wasn't that stupid. He wasn't that brave either. It would be like signing his own execution warrant, and his wife would wield the axe. 

_Should I hate her?_  Mel thought.  _No, of course not this is my mother. I couldn't hate this woman, ever. Even if she tossed me to the wolves, or in this case Rikash_  Mel fumed to herself. In the end, she couldn't hate her mother anymore than she could hate Phedre. Her father however was still in question.

"come on." The Queen led her out her chamber "Wouldn't want to miss your own party" 

oh, what she wouldn't give to miss it. 

Melania sighed, allowing herself to be tugged along with one last glance at Alec who was asleep stretched on top her pillow. When had he moved? Mel asked herself as they turned down the hall toward ballroom. 

* * * * * *

  
It was even worse than she had thought it could ever be. Mel glanced around the room that was packed in fashionably clad women and men. The hall had been decorated with flowers and music filled the air; it put an itch in her feet. The smell of food was divine as it wafted to her hiding place behind the doors. People were taking their seats. 

Mel would have loved to make a quiet entrance, quietly slipping into the room like she saw Phedre do. He silently slid into the seat on the King's left. Melania sighed, knowing what was coming as the last of company found a seat and her mother motioned a herald. She nearly groaned when he tapped his huge staff, twice, the room silenced immediately all eyes for the opening door, her door. The Queen motioned her forward to join her in the entrance, now or never Mel. 

Taking a deep breath she joined her mother, instantly she felt eyes on her as they started forward on the straight rich purple carpeted path between the circled tables.

Mel allowed herself a peeping glance among the audience, she easily found Celeste. She sat at a table close to the dais where her family sat it didn’t surprise Mel that she looked beautiful in a dove blue gray gown. It didn’t surprise Mel to see that Celeste wasn’t watching her but Phedre with such longing it irked her. Nothing good would come of that. What did surprise Mel was Telvin at Celeste's side but he was watching Mel and she knew without a doubt that Phedre’s "sources" had been right. 

_Why me? Gods why? what have I ever done to any one?_  Mel appealed to the Goddess.  
Not that it mattered. It was only a matter of time before she was Yretsym. Bound. 

Her eyes roamed again and found another friend, Lady Ava, daughter of a lesser noble. She was a cheeky girl, part of the reason Mel loved her. The other reason, she wasn’t after Phedre. That was a big rule when it came to her friends.

She was so cute still with the roundness to her face of youth, even though she was Melania’s age. Her eyes were an inviting sky blue that made you want to pour your heart out to her. Ava's brown curls still held that childlike unruly bounce like Mel's own. Ava was almost a sister to her; just as close to her as Mykka and Aine and Dancia. Mel would miss her.

In that moment Mel felt unmatched anger. Why should she have to give up her life here, shouldn’t she have a God’s blast it choice!

Unconsciously, Mel's eyes drew toward the dais. They were more than halfway there. Mel scanned the people sitting before her. Some with more of a right to be there than others. She saw her grandmere at the far right, watching her with sharp critical eyes. She and her grandmere had never been close not like her and her Grandlady Chiara, Queen Megan’s adopted mother. When ever she or Phedre called attention to themselves from Grandmere it was never good. The fact the old woman looked ready to piss herself with glee and excitement had Melania ready to bolt for her room. She trained her eyes else where; over to the few “elite” faces. She was surprised not to see Lord Brane sitting next to her father, instead Phedre sat there looking handsome as ever, his unruly black curls had been tamed for the night and he wore court dress, a deep blue.

She could almost see how he fooled the ladies into believing what a mature gentleman he was. _Almost_. 

When Phedre noticed her eyeing him he winked giving her an encouraging smile. Just like that her anger simmered down for the moment and she smiled back.

A flash of gold from the man sitting an empty seat away from Phedre caught her attention. A handsome man sat in the chair that would be on her right. Golden eyes met hers and locked. When Melania realized who he was she tripped over her own feet.  _Oh shit._


	5. Unwelcome Surprises and Rights of Passage

King Rikash of Yretsym was sitting in her Home looking every bit like he belonged there. He even had nerve to seem comfortable among strangers. It had been two years since she had seen those eyes she was surprised and properly panicked to find that she missed them. No. 

No Melania, you are not going to do this to yourself.

You. Will. Not. He doesn't want you and you certainly don't need him. Mel firmly reminded herself.

The King of Yretsym gave her an amused smile; his head dipping into a little nod of acknowledgement.

It was the hardest thing in her life to keep a straight face, as she picked herself up off the floor. She had to remember she was a grown woman and they didn't scowl or stick out their tongues like children. Oh, but how she wanted too.

They made it to the steps of the dais. Melania broke her gaze away from His Highness King Rikash to glare at her father. He had tricked her yet again. She watched as the traitor stood, his emerald green eyes glanced around the room before training on her. 

"My king, I bring before you, our daughter, Princess Melania Rose" Melania stiffened herself with patience it was a tradition in Nassuir on a girls 19th birth day she would be brought before her father. He would take her in or reject her, casting her from his name and home. That is, if she wasn't married off first. If he accepted her, she would be his to introduce to society as his child and be given his name. It was a princesses rite of passage though it held little meaning today as it had back when her ancestors reign. The Kings of Nassuir had multiple wives, harems really. WIth so many wives, obviously some wives found attention elsewhere, if the King felt there was dishonesty of his daughter's linage then he had the right to reject her. When she was nineteen he could cast her from his home or place a title to her, give her lands or a husband. Whichever he felt was best. It was still a tradition that meant a lot to her people. 

Mel knew the next part, her mama had practiced with her for the last few seven days making sure Mel's every move was correct with painstaking precision. 

"Father?" Mel's voice was a purposeful question as she dipped into a flawless curtsey. The Queen had instructed her to sound purposful.  _You are a princess after all._ The Queen had said.  _but you must be demure, no one wants an outspoken Princess._  She felt her mother leave her side. 

"She is my gift to you, my husband" the Queen spoke demurely though Melania didn't look up from her curtsey, she saw the hem of her mother's gown infront of her. This too was part of the ceremony. A good mother always protected her child. The Queen was showing that protectiveness by standing in front of Mel. "She is yours to honor, cherish, and protect until your dying day, as I am." From the tip top corner, through her lashes, she saw her mother execute a perfect curtsey before finishing "Will you have her?"

She heard her father's footsteps as he stepped off the dais. She saw her mother move aside letting him forward. Still she curtsey glad her back was to the people else they would see more cleavage than she was willing to show. 

A gentle hand pressed on her forearm, a consent for her to rise. Thank goddess her thighs had begun to burn. She felt a warm hand cup her chin lifting it. Mel found herself looking into her father's emerald eyes. She wanted to hate him. 

"Beautiful job My Love," The King said with a trace of humor that made the audience chuckle. No doubt The Queen had blushed demurely, or scowled. "I believe she is the most stunning gift you've ever given me." he turned to look at his wife who watched by the steps a faint smile playing on her lips as she curtsey yet again. 

"Princess?"

"Father?" she heard the bitterness in her own voice and snarled inwardly. Her father raised a dark brow but smiled none the less. He turned her toward the people they all stared at her.

"People of Naissur, this is Princess Melania Rose, my daughter to cherish honor and protect and as she is your treasure. You are to pledge your undying loyalty for she is yours as she is mine." 

The guards came first kneeling as one. Melania vagualy wondered if they had practiced that for they spoke in perfect unison. "We will obey cherish and protect with our lives." they said to the room and to her. "She has our lives." 

Then came the nobles, they stood and either bowed or curtesied as they spoke. Just as the Guards had done, though not in perfect unison, some she noted not at all. She noted the few who hadn't. She made a mental note to tell her father later.   
Celeste, she noticed had been one of them. Mel turned allowing the King to guide her and the Queen up onto the dais. 

_Oh, crap._

The Queen was deposited to the right of the King's chair Melania let her father guide her to the seat between her brother and the young King Ysterym. Before he took his seat himself. 

Before his royal ass hit his seat, he stood proud as his booming voice easily projected over the Dining Hall. "We Feast!" 

The first and worst part was over, or at least Mel thought so.  
Mel slumped in her chair waiting for her food. A full bowl of soup was placed in front of her, and her cup was filled with sweet wine. Mel's stomach let out a quiet growl. She scowled at Phedre when he chuckled. Ok, so it hadn't been that quiet.

"Shut up." she muttered turning back to her food.  
With a quick prayer to the Goddess she dug in. Glad everyone was tucking into their food to make converstastion. Which was good because she really was starving and they served all her favorites, beef soup, vension steaks with potatoes in honey butter, and flat rolls with sweet butter, and for dessert iced fruit cream, mullberry. 

It took all her training and a bit of her mother's glaring not to gobble and devour and lick her fingers. Rikash sitting next to her might have had something to do with it too. 

She felt it every time his eyes glanced at her; it took even more will not to look at him when she felt the hairs on her neck stand up.

"The cooks out did themselves. no?" Phedre spoke easily wiping his mouth with a napkin taking a sip of his wine.  
Mel, too stuffed to talk, nodded. 

All eyes moved as one when the King stood. Mel's stomach dropped when he motioned for her to come to him. Then again he motioned to someone behind her. The Assassin King stood and followed her.  _Why me?_

They followed the King off the dais, again. She stood before everyone with their attention. Standing between the two men she felt strangely insignificant and small. They both knew The King wasn't about to trade her. "My people!" her father began "I stand before you a proud and saddened father."

_oh please!_  

An eerie silence fell over the silent room, the air suddenly felt heavy. "Today my daughter has been presented to me a woman, I'm proud. Even prouder to have produced a jewel who has already found a worthy Suitor." 

Maybe she shouldn't have eaten so much. Her stomach was feeling rebellious. 

_Don't throw up Mel._  Mel kept her eyes downcast no one would notice her face was turning green. "The King of our neighboring country, Ysterym has asked for my daughter's hand in marriage." she could almost hear the smile in her father's voice. "and she has accepted his offer." Mel's head snapped up, she didn't agree to do a darn thing. 

Cheers rang up around the hall. What was she suppose to expect? an enraged uproar? who was she kidding, these swines didn't owe her a damn thing, not anymore.

"His Regent Alec is with us tonight." she saw Rikash step forward doing a neat bow. What the hells? Alec?

Didn't her father recognize the Assassin King when he saw him? Didn't her mother recognize her own, adopted or not, brother? Mykka had visited their court often enough for them to have a clue of what he looked at. It wasn't as though there were many men walking around Tameran with gold eyes. 

"Your majesty will be blessing our home with this Gift."   
Rikash disguised as Alec spoke. "though I know it's not easy to give her away, Ysterym and its King thank you."

Mel ground her teeth. Bastard. What did they think she was? Apparently to one she was a bargaining chip to the other she was a present. wonderful. 

"The Princess will be married in Yretsym next fall." her father continued "Though she will leave for her new home in two sevenday." 

Mel closed her eyes, this was not happening. The ringing cheers it was, she would marry the Assassin king and only the Goddess could change her fate. In other words she was doomed. 

"Would the Princess like to dance?" it took more than a moment for her to realize that someone was talking to her an not asking someone else about her. Who did Rikash of Yretsym think he was? 

"Princess?" Rikash's smooth voice drifted into her ear.  
Apparently he was the man who asked her to dance. 

As if she had a choice; Mel nodded a moment before her hand was handed over to Rikash's. Mel looked to her father who nodded encouragingly. She sighed inwardly, that nod meant a lot of things. It meant that she had to be nice. 

"I'd love to."  _beat you senseless._  Mel thought inwardly frothing at the mouth. Saying those three little words had been like eating her skirt. The last three she was sure were better left unsaid. 

Rikash smiled with sincerity leading her to the floor. With a quick motion from her father the musicians started up again with a bouncy tune. 

He took her by the waist and she him by the hand and shoulders. Why did his touch burn so much? She wondered but she knew better than to ask. 

"Ready?" he asked

Not even a bit. Mel nodded not daring to look him in the face. With his backward step they were off. 

They stay in the middle of the floor, a crowd circled them but didn't dance. It was custom that she have the first dance. It was also customary it be with her father. Over Rikash's shoulder she saw her father standing right where she had left him. His face beyond smug. She also saw Phedre standing in the front grinning immensely. He would think this whole thing was hysterical.

She stuck out her tongue at him which seem to crack him up even more. Mel sighed, she would get him later. She had fourteen days. 


	6. The Dance

It wasn't until the second dance and more people joined in. They kept a respectful distance from them. Melania could admit he wasn't a bad dancer, he wasn't even a horrible partner until he tried to make conversation.   
  
"Aren’t you ever going to look up?" his voice dropped to a whisper though it found her ears just fine.   
  
"No." Mel said keeping dutiful eyes on her feet.   
  
"Why not?" she heard the surprise in his voice.   
  
"Because I'm trying my hardest not to step on you toes." Sometimes the simplest things in life proved the toughest. As Mel was finding out. Trying not to "accidently" step on his foot was the hardest thing in her life.   
  
He laughed, surprising her though she didn't look up.   
  
"My feet will endure." he chuckled "Melania look at me please."  
  
How could she say no to that voice? she doubted anyone said no to that voice. Her body was already obeying; it was only her mind that screamed _no! don't do it!_    
  
"Informal already are we?" she looked up at him wishing she hadn't. She was never able to pull away from those eyes.   
  
He shrugged "Since we will be traveling together, I think it best"  
  
"Don't you mean since we will be married." she hissed up at him. He blinked once but his face gave nothing else away. It wasn’t the reaction she wanted but it was better than nothing.  
  
"Hello Rikash, now that that is out of the way. I will say that I don't like being deceived and neither does my family." Mel smirked. He just looked at her batting those long lashes. "I'm getting my father."  
  
She pulled away from him but nearly toppled over when he pulled her back. Mel looked down at his hand on her wrist. "Let go."   
  
"Your father knows" his voice was soft meant for her ears alone. "who do you think invited me?"  
  
Uhh. . . good question. She should have known the king was behind this unwelcome surprise.   
  
Angry with herself for allowing them to trap her so easily she nearly tripped over her own feet when Rikash twirled her out. He caught her of course. Holding her tightly against his chest.  
  
"Your mother and Phedre know who I am as well. Phedre came to escort me here from the Hutches."  
  
She blinked. Once, twice, before pushing him away somewhat violently. She was a little disappointed when he found his footing playing it off as spontaneous dance steps. The crowd around them applauded. Melania fumed.   
  
"You came through the mountains?" she strove to make her voice polite; it almost made it.   
  
He shrugged "it was faster and safer, no one knows I'm here except my family and yours. Do you honestly think that I would entrust your well-being to just anyone?"   
  
"oh." she said stupidly letting him pull her back into a dancing embrace. She was still struck he had gotten through they're most protected border.   
  
They knew, they all knew. Phedre lied to her!   
  
She tried to blink away the tears of how much that stung; Phedre never lied to her ever.   
  
She was ready to go back to her room and her kit who was cuddly and soft and didn't tell tales. Negotiations indeed.   
  
Rikash's eyes were still trained on her face, watching. She didn't want to cry in front of him. Then she would have had to just stab him to make the point that she didn't cry often. _"Did you like my present?"_


	7. Heated Discussions

Melania froze, "what present?"  
She looked up at Rikash avoiding his eyes. His chin worked very nicely. It was stubborn and dimpled; but the dimple only showed when he smiled.   
  
At least one of them was having a good time.   
"The cub, Phedre said he took to you quickly-"  
  
Mel glared at him before deliberately pushing away daring him to try and drag her to him again. She stomped off the dance floor and the rainbow of color crowd parted for her. Scanning the room she honed in on Phedre. He was being cornered by Celeste, most likely she was trying to pursued him to ask her to dance. Tough luck Phedre was hers.  
  
Ignoring the glare of her parents and curious stares of her court she marched toward her brother.   
  
"Come on, dance with me." she heard Celeste practically beg. Mel tried, she truely did, but she felt her eyes roll as she grabbed her brother by the arm and stalked out the Hall while everyone watched. She knew what they would do next. All eyes would turn to the "Regent Alec."   
  
Good, let him answer questions for once. Since she could never get a straight answer from anyone maybe they would have better luck.  
  
"Mel?" she felt him relax but she didn't stop walking until they were back in her chamber. Well, he wouldn't be relaxed for long when she finished with him.   
  
"Mel what are you doing-" Phedre stumbled when she threw him with more strength than Phedre knew she had, into her room slamming the door behind her.   
  
"Melania have you lost your mind?" Phedre turned to his sister. Mel know he had been more than grateful for his rescue but now she must seem insane. Did he see a glint in her eye? Whatever it was it had him taking several steps back. Just in case she tried to grab at him again.  
  
"You knew!" Mel roared making Dre flinch, looking at his sister. Alec who had been napping on her bed sprang to his feet with a hiss. His glittering sapphire eyes focused on Phedre.  
  
 _Oh great._  Mel watched the color drain from Phedre's face as she watched her kit.   
  
"I know a lot of things love," the smart aleck in him took over. "you're going to have to be specific sweetheart."  
  
"You knew Rikash would be here tonight!" she snarled "and you didn't tell me." He knew what their parents were going to do to her and still he acted clueless. He let her cry on his shoulder a mere few hours ago acting as dumbstruck as she had felt. He had known! All along he had known everything!   
  
Oh Goddess, she was going to cry.   
  
The room settled into silence, Phedre stood frozen staring at her. No anger radiated off of him and he didn't have on his court face. He just stared.   
  
"Well?!" Mel felt sick, angry and sick. She had been out of the loop and a clue short from the get-go it was time someone told her something.   
  
"Well what?" Phedre asked calmly infuriating her even more with his false stupidty.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Mel asked "warn me. hint at it, something Phedre, _something_ "   
  
Phedre raised a dark brow. "What difference would it have made?"   
  
It probably would have saved her a fall or two. But that didn't seem to matter now did it?   
  
Phedre's training came in handy, he had hid his shock well. She could see past the bloodspell.   
  
A bloodspell was exactly what it's name said. It changed the appearance of the caster. Even the best mages couldn't break through it until the donor was killed or the spell wore off. This one was especially strong because Dancia, Princess and shape-shifter of Dor and wife to Ciarain who was the heir to Ashk had been the donor. Dancia was a shape changer able to change her looks at will as easily as breathing. She wasn't a beast changer like Aine Mykka and Rikash; her magick only extended to human features. A gift that came in handy when she came to Ashk as a fosterling to try for her shield. She had been received as a boy and only the Queen and Princess Mykka; Rikash's twin sister, had known the truth at first. Melania did too when they finally met, no one understood how she was able to know what Dancia was so quickly. Phedre knew now though.  
  
Ciarain did later on. When she finally received her shield so did everyone else and the truth of what she was came out.  
  
Phedre blinked. It made since now. Melania was a truth seer.   
One who was able to see through spells and call out a lie. He wondered if she even knew it. No probably not. His sister didn't particulary care for magick since neither of them had a Gift like their father's.  
  
Phedre suddenly wanted to laugh. This was so pratcial Melania.  
  
"It's not funny Phedre!" Mel yelled, tears sprang into her eyes.  
  
That sobered him; he didn't think this whole thing. . . he didn't think it would scare her this much. He didn't want her to cry.  
  
"Mel-"   
  
"you lied to me about the kitty" she pointed in Alec's direction.  
  
Phedre blinked once, twice before turning to the "kitty".   
Alec was sitting on haunches now watching both of them. No one would call that monster a "kitty". When it was the size of a 9 week old wolf hound pup, with sharp claws flexing and even shaper teeth flashing.  
  
"Would you have taken him if you knew who he was really from?" Dre asked.   
  
"That's besides the point" Mel shot back not nearly as calm.   
  
That's what he had thought. "Are you going to give him back now?"  
  
"Course not!" Mel wiped away tears with it some of her make up. If she wasn't so upset he would laugh. She was a mess.   
  
  
  
The thought of giving Alec back hurt to much. Mel thought. She loved him too much.   
"Then why are you upset?"   
  
"Because I don't like surprises"  _and being taken away against my will._  Phedre moved in to touch her but a warning growl stopped him.   
  
The "kitty" had other plans. Alec hopped off his watching post bounding toward his mistress. he placed himself squarely in front of Melania his tail curled possessively around her ankle. His eyes trained on Phedre as Phedre's were for him.  
If she hadn't been so pissed the scene would have been comical.   
Finally Phedre sigh, his whole body sagged with it. His dark eyes met her green ones.   
  
"I'm sorry Mel, truly I am. I didn't think you detested him that much" She wasn't looking for an apology she needed a fight.  
  
"No. No" Mel wanted to say "I don't hate him, I just don't want to marry him" His arrogance could fill the room and then some.   
  
The silence settle in again. Mel was suddenly tired, scooping up her "kitty" she went to sit on her bed.   
  
"You could refuse him."   
  
Their parent would never forgive her. To refuse was like suicide to her people. It wasn't like their only neighbor was Yretsym. On their other border was Nailatl and they weren't as content to be at peace as Yretsym. They both knew it. She was stuck.  
  
"You could run?" Dre said quietly, hesitantly.   
  
"I'm no coward." Mel said with real anger, shy that she was. but she could never face her parents again and certainly not Phedre if she ran.  
  
"Then what will you do?"   
  
"I don't know" Mel closed her eyes at finality of her words laying her head on Alec's closing her eyes in defeat. Her words sounded almost as hopeless as she felt.


	8. Night Time Visitor

It was an odd feeling knowing she was being watched it raised all the hair on the nape of her neck. Uneasy chills were sent down her back.   
  
Only a low hiss brought her attention away from herself. Alec's stiff figure was pressed against her as he crouched low as if about to pounce. Whatever it was had woken him up too. He knew someone was here and it was his uneasiness that had awaken her.  
  
Mel sat up in bed, no use in pretending to be sleep when who ever was watching knew differently. Instead she reached for the dagger, a present from Phedre at last season's Solstice. She kept it hidden under her pillow. The blade had been blunt when he gave it to her but she had persuaded one of the guards to have it sharpened for her. Now not only was it beautiful, the blade was sharp as sin.   
  
A movement out the corner of her eye caught her attention without a second thought she threw it in that direction. Soon rewarded by the sound of cloth ripping. It was the sound of the blade hitting the soft stone digging in. Who ever it was would have a hard time getting out of that. Score one Mel. Intruder none.  
  
With Alec by her side she padded toward the wall. What lunatic would sneak into her room? Maybe a thief after her jeweled tiaras or to hold her ransom. . . or worse, an assassin here to kill her!   
  
Oh Goddess have mercy, maybe Rikash had come to his senses and didn't want her. He and Celeste had fallen madly in love and he sent someone here to take care of her.   
  
Mel shook her head. This wasn't one of her books, Celeste only had eyes for Phedre and a crown. If she knew really who Rikash was, then it could be possible for her eye to stray. The greedy wench.   
  
"If you are going to kill me would you hurry it up." a familiar voice called in the darkness "or you can let me go, I would prefer the second personally." a dropping sensation developed in her belly at the familiar voice.   
  
Mel squinted her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. The only light was from the moonlight pouring through the glass window. When they finally did her eyes widen like full moons at who she had caught. She would have preferred the other kind of assassin.   
  
"What are you doing in my room?" Mel stopped several feet away from him. Crossing her arms trying to ignore the way her heart sped up.  
  
"I wanted to watch you sleep?" Mel ignored his poor attempt a humor. She didn't know he had a sense of humor, except the sarcastic kind. "I need to talk to you. he said sincerely, she ignored it holding fast to her righteous anger.  
  
"It is so important you couldn't wait till morning when I wasn't asleep?" or in a night dress? she raised a eyebrow in question.   
  
She saw him flash her a small smile, it could almost pass for apologetic. "you would have avoided me Princess."   
  
"no I wouldn't."  _oh yes she would!_  She would use all in her power, Alec if necessary, to keep him away. They both knew it.  
  
"Yes Princess, you would have." he said again. Was she that easy to read?  
  
"I'm going to call my Guards." Mel hissed  
  
"no you won't." his voice was firm like he could make her do anything.   
  
Mel shifted stances, her fist gripping her arms. She would have bruises. "how are you so sure?" her anger was simmering.   
  
"You never told Oliza when we sneaked treats as children, you never snitched to Josh when you saw us snip his prized leaf dagger, though you were witness to both." Rikash was watching her closely to see her reaction. She schooled her face to give nothing away. Like Phedre did when he negotiated. His body gave nothing away. If he could do it, so could she. "You never told Mykka, Aine or Dancia what happened between us."  
  
"Nothing happen!" Pox on this, she wasn't her brother. Mel sneered. "Now I'm going to get my guards and tell my father you are sneaking into my bedroom to watch me sleep." Mel turned on heels toward her door. His next words stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"They'll never believe you." his voice rang out into the silence "I'll be gone before you get them to even half believe you."  
  
Damn it, he was right. Her Guards would hesitate on entering her room even if they were sworn to protect her. Rikash would be gone before she hit the door, long before she was even half way able to get her father to stop doubting her sanity and partly believer her. Her mother wouldn't be too much better, maybe Phedre. . . .no he wouldn't believe her either. Her episode with him tonight assured it. wonderful.   
  
"Do you promise to leave after we talk"?" Mel whirled on him coming back to where he still pretended to be trapped. They both knew he could break free whenever he wanted but for whatever reason he decided to play helpless. Mel knew better, Rikash was anything but helpless.   
  
"I swear by the Goddess when we are finished I will leave."  
Mel bit her lip at his wording. What did she think they were going to do?   
  
"OK then your Highness, what brings you to my room at this hour?" Mel said making to sit in a nearby chair, grabbing Alec who hadn't stopped watching Rikash since she pinned him.   
  
He clear his throat rather loudly, Mel winced. If they were caught they were both dead, not to mention stuck with each other.  
  
"Princess while I do admire you expertise with a dagger, who ever taught you did it well." He spoke with perfect patience. "Do you think you could unhook me? my arm is tired."   
  
Mel looked at him a moment forgetting she had pinned him to the wall. Not only had the guard had her dagger sharpened he had taught her to use it until she was able to disarm him and hit the mark nine out of ten perfectly.   
  
She felt rather smug knowing she had done what few could and rather regretfully with a few tugs pulled the blade out.   
  
She skipped away just in time to avoid him. Just encase he took the whole thing too seriously. She didn't think he would but this was the Assassin King she was talking of. She stored the dagger under her pillow before turning back to him.  
  
Stars above, what was she going to do now? she had one of the most deadliest men in her bedroom. Should she tell someone? Should she go for Phedre? What. . .What indeed? she certainly wasn't going near him, that much she promised herself. No touching, absolutely none. If anything happened she was stuck with him and she couldn't have that. Ever. Not that she did expect anything to happen. But it was safety first and all that, right. Did that mean she couldn't look?  
  
He looked well.   
  
He had grown a few more inches, passing his older brothers, he might be taller than Phedre even. Mel guessed she came halfway on his chest. But though he was big somehow he came to be more on the lean side than bulky. He wasn't bulk on bulk with no touch of soft or a neck on him like some of her father's seasoned men. It was probably due to his training. His hair was still the same honey brown laced with red and black.  
  
"pretty." she thought, looking at the curls that kissed his shoulders. His face had lost some more of it's roundness making him look much more serious. She bet a good laugh from those lusciously full lips would change his whole face. Including his eyes.  
  
Oh Goddess why did you make such things?   
  
The most recognized thing on Rikash was his eyes. They were the color of gold. A substance that was expensive and hard to come by in her country unless you were very wealthy.   
  
She herself only owned a few pieces. Her favorite was a gift from her Grand-lady Chiara three years ago. She loved the way the band never dulled and shone in the light. it was beautiful and Rikash's eyes weren't any better.  
  
He was no longer in his fine court clothes instead he dressed in a dark cotton tunic and thanks to the cold, breeches not leggings.  
  
She didn't know if she could stay civil while listening to his voice and trying to ignore the rippling of his muscles. . .  
  
 _No!_  Me stopped herself she had let herself get carried away he looked well, better than well. She bet his kissing had improved too. Even though she had turned away she felt the pull of his s back to him like some imaginary magic was drawing her eyes back to him.   
  
But she fought it. Partially thanks to Alec mewling in her arms tossing around in what must be the cat version of a tantrum. But he wasn't hard to understand. He was hungry.


	9. A Feeding

"Excuse us." she said not really caring if she was or not. She scooped up Alec's bottle.She had anticipated this and ask for milk for the not. Alec was at her heels the whole way mewling pitifully.   
  
Honestly if she was a stranger and hadn't fed him herself only a few hours ago she would swear he hadn't been fed in days.  
  
Settling on her favorite rug in front of her dead hearth. Bottle in hand. Alec, still mewled trying to crawl into her lap, to her complete horror ripping her favorite night dress down the neck till it showed the lowest inner curve of her chest. Alec didn't seem to care he attacked the bottle with such fierceness if she hadn't been sitting she would have been knock on her butt into the scarlet rug. At least the thing was soft padding the marble under it that was so unforgiving to those that fell.   
  
"When did you feed him last?" Had she heard him approach? No.   
She hadn't heard him it was like listening for the air in a room. Though she had felt him watching the whole trip. It was a branding iron burning her skin.   
  
The warmth of his presence was at her back warm against the unforgiving Nassuir night air. Everything in her wanted to relax it was his tone that had her bristling.  
  
"Two hours ago" she snapped his tone had been accusing like she would starve her cub. Like Alec would let her miss his feeding. Mountains would move first.  
  
"He's trying to make me look bad." Mel sniffed "It's not my fault he's such a glutton" she grunted as Alec tried to get a better grip pushing his bottle into her shoulder.  
  
"You had to have fed him a couple of times to coax him here alive. Don’t lie to me, you noticed that he doesn't drink his milk he guzzles it."   
  
Rikash's made a conceding grunting noise before moving away.   
Mel missed his warmth immediately but felt the warmth of a fire at her back a moment later.   
  
Rikash was sitting across from her the moment after that. "What?" He ask when she didn't stop her starring "You were shivering and that thing your wearing wouldn't keep an ice cat warm on a summer night." he growled out.   
  
She wished she could say she played it off with some smart ass reply; that she didn't blush and look away from him. She wished that was what had happen. But well, it hadn't. It happen just like she wished it hadn’t. She sighed The Goddess was stingy with her wish granting.  
  
It was her turn to make a grunting noise. By now Alec was slurping the bare contents of his bottle, his tummy so full of milk Mel couldn't understand how he was still standing and then he wasn't anymore. With one last smack Alec hit the floor his drooling head in her lap; the tip of her tail in Rikash's.  
  
"Lovely" her tone was amused. That was far from how she felt. His head was dripping milk his tail and the rest of him was keeping Rikash a kit away. For that simple thing she couldn't have loved the dozing kitten more at that moment. She caressed his head adoringly before scratching a spot she had found behind his ear that made him purr.  
  
Rikash, she noted, was eyeing her kit like he had spotted a traitor among his men. His strong nose wrinkled in what must have been disgust. “The Beast really does love you.”  
 _was that such a bad thing?_    
  
"As I have told Phedre and Father." she spoke his name like she too had discovered a traitor. Well in her book he was as good as one. Rikash raised a brow but said nothing. "He is mine, you can't take him away from me." if you try I'll be the one to claw your eyes out."   
  
She hoped she spoke true, she hadn't forgotten he was an animal mage, that he could make Alec turn on her or worse forget she ever existed.   
  
No, she hoped he had some honor in him. He could leave her and her kit be.   
  
He was silent a long time. Like he was weighing his options she hoped he was just going through all this just to mess with her. He couldn't be serious he just couldn't.  
  
"He mean's that much?"   
  
Mel ran a loving hand over Alec's head patting down his fur so the slivered stripes turn pink in the firelight "He means that much." and more.  
  
"Then he stays." Rikash's voice was firm "Though truth be told if you have the kind of bond Mykka has with Talinith or Aine with Sya. I doubt I could part you two."   
  
"Why are you staring now?" he mutter "Couldn't get a moment alone with you all evening now you look at me like you see the Gods." he smile "not that I don't like it." he said hastily   
  
Mel heard him and didn't care though she did stop grinning to look down a Alec again. He was glaring over his shoulder at Rikash. Good, so she wasn't crazy. Either that or they were both hopelessly paranoid. She would worry about that later. Right now he had spark her interest in something that was much more important.


	10. A Guardian of Her Own

To have a bond with him like Aine and Mykka did with their animal guardians would be to good to be true. Mel saw time and time again that Talinith would do anything to protect Mykka. Even from her own mother; and anyone who faced off against the deadliest woman on Tameran was unquestionably loyal. Talinith was a Lord of Beast Falcon. Huge, Powerful, and beautiful. He was also an anxious worrier; he has ruffled more feather worrying for his friend than a mother hen fretting over her only egg. When it came to his chosen charge he rarely let Mykka out his sight. Which, knowing her cousin, was no easy task even for a Guardian.  
  
Animal Guardians were the Lord of Beast of their kind. They were cunning and smart. Most importantly they were able to form bonds with humans. Only with a human who's soul matched theirs. They were beautiful and smart and one of a kind.  
  
It's thought one Guardian was born every generation. When one died somewhere on Tameran the legacy was soon to be carried on. Whether the Guardian would find its human counter part was left to the Goddess and pure luck and chance. That’s why when Mykka and Talinith found each other no one expected for Aine to bond with Sya her Guardian wolf.  
  
Sya, Aine’s Guardian would was just as bad as Mykka’s falcon. Once the runt of the litter she flourished under Aine’s care. Now she was returning the favor with a vengeance. She rarely left Aine’s side for anything. When Sya and Talinith got together they were horribly funny to watch.   
  
“I remember once,” Mel said really speaking to no one, Alec maybe. “When I was visiting Ashk, it had to have been at least eight summers ago. Before Dancia came.” she shrugged. “I was staying with Aine and Mykka; you were there, it was a little before you left.” She waved her hand airily going for the nonchalance thing.   
  
"Anyway, we finished our lessons, it had been mathematics that day I think." she wrinkled her nose unconsciously. She hated math with everything in her. It wasn't a field she had zeal in like music or language. Math hated her and she hated it back. If she could rid Tameran of anything she would happily toss it along with its creator into the deepest pits of hell. "It had been so hot that Grand-lady Chiara shooed us to the river. Aine, Mykka and I." she licked her lips paying extra attention to Alec who was starting to doze. She and Rikash both had apparently begun to lose appeal to him. "I had been so jealous, Mykka had Tanlith and Aine with Sya, the way they connected with each other.   
  
"I never understood how the bond worked really but I did envy their friendship because I was outside looking in you know."  
  
OK that was it. She had never felt more ridiculous in her life. She was talking to Rikash of Yretsym about being an outsider. She doubt he understood half of what she was trying to say. Though, he was staring at her like he did. Those gold eyes were so deep and . . . lonely? Maybe he did know something of how she felt. He wasn't laughing at her, yet. Maybe she wasn't that petty. Maybe.   
  
For some reason Mel went on, it was some deep need to talk. She wanted to keep on. "I wished I had a friend that paced when I stayed under the water to long." the river had been clear enough to see the tiniest fish that blended in with the grey flat rocks that lined the bottom of the river and the bank before leading into the lush grass that looked so perfectly untouched.   
  
Mel grinned remembering how Sya had paced that bank anxiously like a mother duck waiting on a stray duckling, waiting for Aine to resurface.   
  
Occasionally the wolf would jump into the water dragging a protesting Aine to shore only for her to jump back in leaving her companion wet and snarling at her antics from shore.  
  
Talinith had taken a more direct approach. The huge beast hovered over his charge like a dark cloud. When she stayed under longer than he found suitable he dove after her dragging a screeching Mykka to the surface by her hair. Neither of them had kept their charge out the water and received only consoling pats for their trouble. That had been a funny day but never had she felt so lonely and left out.   
  
"I think I remember that day." Mel jerked she had forgotten he was there. "Mykka said you seem distant that day, more than usual." he offer her a teasing smile. She ignored him and her stomach which was in a strange choke hold. "She said you sat on the flat rocks and watched them the whole day, you know the huge one that is lifted from the ground it extends to the near middle of the river?" she knew the one she had sat on it many time and just dipped her feet in or skimmed her fingers across the sky reflection she saw in water.   
  
Well duh! Of course she had just watched. She hadn't learned how to swim yet. The water wasn't deep but the flat rocks had seemed safer.   
  
"Your nose looked like a tomato at dinner that night." Rikash grinned. She glared at him wishing he would swallow his tongue or suddenly combust into flames or both.   
  
The sun hadn't agreed with her that day, it never agreed with her skin. That day it decided to be particularly nasty, her pale skin when it was all done resembled her Grand-lady Chiara's flaming mane of hair. It had looked horrible and felt worse. "At least it went away in a few days."   
  
She shrugged the redness started to fade after four days with constant baths and oil rubs. She hated the smell of lavender to this day.  
  
“It was too bad” Rikash said. His voice had dropped it sounded like. “you made a sunburn look adorable.” Bam!   
  
Her heart hit the wall of her chest. That wasn’t good. “Especially your nose.” his fingers brushed his own nose tip while his eyes watched hers. “It was really adorable on you. with just enough red to make you want to kiss it.” he was purring now. Oh boy. He was really trying wasn’t he. But he wasn’t going to fool her. His eyes turned pure mischief “It was especially lovely with the vomit you left on-”   
  
“Enough.” and he had just ruined it. She hadn’t eaten anything but strawberries that day. The heat and the sun and her were already a bad combination. Need she say more. . .   
  
Yes, she had vomited on the king’s tunic; no she would never want to talk about it. Ever. Right now she needed to understand something more important.   
  
“Rikash why are you here?” besides to torment me! 


	11. Tell Me

“I thought it was obvious” he said leaning forward over Alec his gold eyes watching her. “I’m here to claim my bride. you” he poked her nose.

Sarcastic, arrogant, dramatic that was him.   
“What if she doesn’t want to be claimed?” she mumbled, he was beating around the bush. 

“Too bad” he smiled like that was the end of that. If he only knew it was just the beginning. Would he let her go?

“why are you in my room?”  _and how soon will you be leaving?_ It was late maybe a little after midnight. The Queen was patient to a point but no daughter of hers was going to sleep in when there was work to be done. Guest on the other hand could sleep from the rise of the sun till it set. 

She was growing more wary and weary of him by the moment. It had been a long day and was turning into a trying night. 

“Now for serious matters, I need to know how much you know about my people?” 

Her brows furrowed “I’ve spent every summer in Ashk since I was five.” she shrugged “where are you going with this?” 

“Not Ashk princess Yretsym” His smile widened “Your future home.” he knew she didn’t want to go with him and he was taunting her. She knew close to nothing of Yretsym besides things she had been told. 

“Nothing first hand your Highness” she shook her head “What I’ve been told is that your country is a near lawless land for barbarians. Torn apart by greedy Lords and Guilds that war for land control. That your country is a place were women are not people but ornaments meant to be seen not heard.” 

She licked her lips trying not to take pleasure in the way the smile swept from his face and his eyes were glazing by the second. This wasn’t fun for him anymore. She wondered how far she could push him before he stopped her. 

“I’ve heard that beggars line the streets of the capital city and children run around naked as a plucked chicken’s ass.” The muscle in his jaw was really working now. “I’ve heard that they have some of the most beautiful music and dances on Tameran and that the streets are filled with color and sound That the palace was carved into the side of a mountain by the Gods themselves.” She smiled “That there are some parts of Yretsym left untouched. Where the forest holds trees that go back till the first coming of the Goddess.” Mel shrugged. “Yretsym sounds beautiful and deadly.” much like the man in front of her. 

"Which is exactly why I need to talk to you." he said "alone."   
Well this certainly didn't sound good.


	12. Straight Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates. I don't have an excuse for it, because I even set a reminder for them. I had just forgotten to update, even after seeing the reminder.

"Having second thoughts about bringing a defenseless thing like me to you barbarian lands?" She asked innocently. He snorted looking at her carefully constructed innocent mask. It was the one she used on her father and even more frequently, Phedre. It was odd the look never fooled Queen Megan. Apparently it didn't fool Rikash either mores the pity.   
  
"You threw a dagger without aim in the dark with only sound as your guide" he shook his head "helpless my butt" Mel raised a brow but said nothing. "no not helpless" he said again more to himself this time.   
  
Then there was silence with only the crackling of wood breaking down to be devoured by the fire.  
  
"then why are you here in my room in the middle of the night?"   
  
"To tell you we'll have to leave earlier than expected"   
Oh, well- she was glad he had stopped playing with her.   
  
"How soon?"   
  
"Two days."  
  
She blanched "my things-"   
  
"Will come as scheduled, it's you we have to get out of here safely." Rikash said easily "I don't think anyone is out for you at the moment but you never know and I'd rather not take a chance."   
  
"You think Ysterym will be any safer?" She muttered.   
  
"Safer than you'll be here when Natali starts their attack."   
  
"They-"   
  
"Are pulling their army together as we speak so my sources tell me" Rikash said "they plan to launch their first attack come spring"   
  
"Since when did they stop fighting among themselves long enough to look our direction?" Mel said sure of herself. "They can't come through those mountains they stay frozen no matter the season. even if Armane could get a firm grip around his men long enough to launch an attack" No, this was crazy talk and  
Rikash was surely toying with her. Armane might be a lot of things; he was young only three years her senior when he took his father's throne and naive just to name a few but Mel didn't think the man was a complete idiot.  
  
"I never spoke of an attack by land did I?"  
  
Rikash said cheerfully running a finger over the seam of his breeches.   
  
Mel was confused, Nassuir was surrounded by mountain and tundras. Even her home was surrounded by ice one of the reasons her ancestors chose to build the capital here. Daymar was the first to feel the warmth of spring and stay reasonable year around. Unlike some northern territories in her court that never   
saw a sunrise seasons at a time. Without imagery nothing could live there and survive. Leagues up north ice met the sea. It was a treacherous place that extreme explorers or desperate criminals sought out. Only a fool would live near the frozen sea where it was near impossible tell where the water began. "They   
are going to try to take us by sea?" Mel began to tremble though her statement sounded ridiculous even to her ears. Taking a boat into that water was suicide, no it was murder in the Armane's case. In his greed he was sending loyal men to claim land that belong to her people, her family. Rikash looked at   
her and nodded. Her stomach fell.   
  
"How?" Mel snapped suddenly angry. why hadn't anyone told her this earlier? had he told her father?  
  
"He knows" Rikash told her "they know, your parents and I were discussing it earlier before your party" Mel nodded. They had strayed off topic again. Mel thought on purpose.   
  
"Does this have anything to do with me leaving?" Of course it was.  
  
He grinned "little bit."   
  
She didn't return the grin "why?" though she could almost piece it together the big picture she was forming in her head had her wanting to scream.   
  
"If we leave, if we tried to leave at the end of the seven days I'm almost positive we'll be caught in a snow storm" Rikash said slowly. "winter comes so quickly here; we would be stuck here until spring and by then it would be to late to get you out of here"  
  
She knew it, knew it , knew it!  
  
Mel buried her head in her hands. The truth was a bit hard to bare and she knew he spoke the truth. She didn't know how she was so sure but she knew he was right. But there were still a few more pieces not fitting right or missing. At least she was getting answers, straight to the point answers. A small blessing.   
  
They had a good army. Her father trained loyal men and had the best among spies and scouts. There was talk though it was very hushed of an assassin guild in Nassuir. Knowledge of it's location was unknown; it died with her grandfather.  
  
"What are you thinking of?" Rikash asked. He had been watching her for the longest. As if he were trying to read her face or her mind and was becoming extremely agitated with his lack of success.   
  
"He's sending me away" she would come back to that part later. It stuck her deep her father thought her frail. "But whats that have to do with you? your highness?"  
  
He was family, yes. Though not by blood his mother had taken in and adopted Me's mother long ago. Looking at the Queen now one would never think she grew up in near purgatory living with her grandma. But it was true the Queen was once an urchin who's mother died in child birth and she never knew of a father. Lady Chiara had been her saving grace. Pauper turned princess turned Queen. Queen Chiara treated them; her and Phedre like her own grand children as did her husband. But that didn't mean her children had to treat them so.   
  
Rikash shrugged "Nailati has always been greedy. if he succeeded in gaining you territories" Mel glar at him but he kept on talking. "he'll set his sights on Yretsym next."  
  
He did have point. "Plus mother would never forgive me for not helping my own" he said rather cheerfully "I love my mom truly but I would rather cast myself on the mercy of the Nalati king then face my mother if I did nothing" he shivered dramatically for effect. She knew he wasn't lying though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating the next 3 chapters today though!


	13. Not Another Bloody Word

"Besides saving your lands you gain something else." he had to. Mel licked her lips trying to make sense of what she had been told and what it meant. There was a missing piece to all of it. It was like the itch she just couldn't scratch. "you gave my father information and he gave you. . . me?"  
  
"That's pretty much-"  
  
"Rat shit!" Rikash raised a brow.  
  
"Language Princess." he chastised "I will not hear such language coming form a mouth as lovely as yours." He grinned again looking like he was enjoying himself.   
  
She snarled at him spitting out a few more curses she'd heard from her father's training barrack and a few more she had heard from her Grand lady Chiara, his own mother. By the time she was finished he was grinning ear to ear like a boy with a sweet treat.  
  
"My, what a mouth you have on you." his face changed drastically into a wonderful imitation of shock and hurt. A little moisture even managed to collect in his eyes. He sniffed dramatically for effect "you really hurt my feelings with last bit Princess, no I shalt tell you anything now."  
  
He was unbelievable! Never in her life had she wanted to slap a person so much, well Celeste but that for a different sake.   
"your High-"  
  
"I think I shall take my leave." He even stood making a few steps toward the window. Mel watched him though she really wanted to grab her dagger again. She stood when he reached the window. He was doing it! The bastard was actually leaving.   
How could he act so childish! It was his own fault after all.   
  
 _Though honestly Melania you couldn't have held you tongue._  she chastised herself. Now she would know nothing more. Her family had kept her in the dark this long. She wondered briefly what else they were keeping from her before she turned her attention back to Rikash.  
  
"Unless. . ." so he had been taunting her after all.   
  
"Unless?" she didn't look at him instead she smoothed her nightdress. It was ruined beyond repair, just like her patience.  
  
"Unless your willing to exchange something for it..."   
She was at her bed in three steps, had the dagger in her hand in that second. Mel was furious, who in hell did he think she was? He was the one to sneak into her room! Then he wanted to bargain with her!  
  
"Princess-"   
  
"Not. Another. Bloody. Word." she held the dagger by the hilt at her side. To her surprise he shut his mouth.   
  
"you will tell me what I want with no deals or bargains." She snapped her voice shook with rage that somewhere deep inside she knew was misplaced. "I'm Daughter of this house, Princess of this land, it's my people that are forfeit. So unstick your head from your ass and tell me!"   
  
He regarded her for a long silent moment. Mel was too angry to be unnerved by the way invisible tendrils snaked over her skin from his gaze. "Why tell you when I already told your father," he licked his lips "what could you do that your father already hasn't?" She threw the dagger without a second thought.   
  
Mel sent it whirling at Rikash's head almost caring if the dagger hit its mark. It didn't.  
  
The thump sounded around the room. It hadn't hit its target, Mel looked and wanted to screech. the blade must have only missed his neck by half of a finger. Instead it embedded itself, with a heavy thump, into the tapestry hanging on her wall a few inches behind him.   
  
Mel wanted to wail but whether it was because she the dagger missed Rikash's throat or because she had just ruined one of her favorite possessions she had no idea.  
  
Rikash looked at her then; he really looked at her. Not like she was something to toy with but like a person. He looked at her with an assessing wide eyed stare then back at the dagger then back to her again. He seemed stunned that she had actually tried to kill him. Mel wasn't and she was angry enough to try again. How dare he!  
  
He seemed to recover quickly though, walking over to the dagger his big hand wrapped around the jewel studded hilt giving it a healthy tug. He ejected it from the wall easily to Mel's horror tearing the tapestry further like it was parchment.   
  
"The balance is off." he said studying it then her.   
  
"I know." Mel said calmly. She was still shaking, realization of what she had just done dawning on her. She had tried to slice the throat of one of the most powerful men on Tameran. It only made her a little smug that she almost succeeded and horrified he hadn’t moved out of the way. They both knew he could have dodged it.   
  
Warily she stepped forward to take her dagger back. She extended her shaking hand for it. Which Rikash pointedly ignored. Her eyes narrowed "Give it."   
  
"Say please" he didn't look up from the dagger.   
  
Mel clinched her teeth "please"   
  
"Better." He nodded, finally deciding to grace her with a glance. His gold eyes were dancing. He was enjoying himself way to much at her expense. "Sorry Princess I can't. Self preservation and all that. I like my neck attached to my shoulders. Somehow I doubt it would stay very long if I gave you this back." he was so right.  
  
He gave her off balanced dagger a flip catching it with one hand. "Thank you for using you manners though."   
Mel growled she knew exactly how she wanted to use her manners. She wanted to shove them up his arrogant butt.  
  
"I can't just give such a thing back to you Princess" Rikash said cheerfully. "You have to show me a sign of good faith."  
  
Good faith? wasn't not killing him a sign of good faith? wasn't not trying to scratch his pretty gold eyes out a sign of freaking good faith?!?   
  
Mel sighed. apparently not. "A sign?"  
  
"Yes" he smiled down at her. It held many promises and she liked none of them. "A sign of good faith in trade for your dagger and information." his eyes locked on her's and his smile widen. He knew he had her.   
  
He knew he was her best bet of information. The rest of them would readily leave her ignorant. A blindness she liked not at all. He had played this baiting game well. The only question was what did he want?  
  
"A kiss is all I ask." Rikash said seriously. Mel's jaw hit the floor before she could catch it.  
  
"your madder than a Minotaur" Mel spat when she found her tongue again. He was insane!  
  
He shrugged waiting "maybe, you didn't say yes or no."  
  
Me blinked. She was going to tell him no. "No." He shrugged again. What did that mean? Mel wished she knew, his face gave away nothing. "you want what you will and keep wanting" she turned her back to him.  
  
"Does that mean you don’t want to know what your father exchange you for?" she spun so fast she knocked him off his balance for a moment. Only a moment. In a quick moment he had spoken in her ear when she was sure at one point there had once been a healthy distance between them. Now if she leaned back a little more her back would be at his chest. He was closing in on her in more ways than one.  
  
"I'm just saying if my family traded me-I'd want to make sure they were getting a good deal out of it."   
  
Something his family would never do even if they could.   
"If I do this thing will you leave?" she ask wearily her shoulder slumping.   
  
"You have my word." he raised a hand to his heart. What she guessed was his way of promising. She study him a moment. As he was doing her she was surprised he trusted her not to bite his lips off.   
  
Steeling herself she turn toward him fully. Reaching up on the balls of her feet until her lips were level with his she pushed forward for the peck. The only problem it didn't turn out as a simple peck. She kissed him and he kissed her back. He really kissed her wrapping a arm around her waist.  
  
If Mel thought the first time was bad, this was worse. She knew she should pull away but she didn't. A burning started in her stomach making its way through her body. Tingly, wonderful and left her burning for what she didn't know. Rikash nipped her lip and pulled away.  
  
"That's what I thought." he muttered letting her go gasping for air like she was. She was shaking again but for an entirely different reason. She stared at Rikash.  
  
"My part in this is simple Princess. Your father exchanged you for legions of my army. How many is still in negotiation. He also wants cooperation from the Assassin's Guild should it come to that" he grimaced. "He wants to put a country between you and Natali. He wants you safe, that's why he asked for my help." Did her father really think she would be safe with Him? Mel shook her head, she already knew the answer.  
  
"I couldn't help without a legitimate reason. And if my Lady's home is under attack it's one of the best reasons to get involved I know."   
  
That's it? That’s all she was worth? Mel continued to stare at him stupidly. "He wants you safe and he needed men. It was a good exchange." Convenient too. Mel had never felt so worthless.  
  
She wanted to ask how many men, how much supplies? Though she just continued to stare.   
  
"Good night Princess." He placed the dagger in her limp hand his concern evident though he said nothing.   
  
He quickly made for the window and was gone before she blinked again. She continued to stare at the spot until Alec started to mewl brushing his body against her legs like a huge house cat.   
  
Stupidly, she bent over and picked up her kitty. Together they stumbled to bed, her head spinning the whole way. She was in serious trouble.  
  
It wasn't until later that Mel realized Rikash had never told her what he had come for. 


	14. The Morning After

“I didn’t do anything!” Mel was jolted awake. She push herself up on elbows looking around her room stupidly.  
  
“Which means you probably have.” came an extremely amused voice, her mother. Mel groaned.  
  
She had tossed and turned the whole night or what had been left of it. It wasn't until Alec became increasingly irritated with her that she settled down. Her kit crawled his way into the space between her cupped knees and abdomen, he nestle his head against her arms and fell asleep. She couldn’t move without jostling him. She had fallen asleep listening to his light baby snores.   
  
Morning came to soon and few hours of sleep wasn’t enough time to rest enough to handle the force that was her mother.  
  
“Come sleepy” her mother was relentless “we have guest to entertain and work to do”   
  
Sleep seemed more important than any guest or work her mother could conjure up. His Highness would have to amuse himself a while longer and packing could wait.   
There was silence and for a moment Mel thought her mother would actually let her be.   
  
“I’ll get the bucket”   
  
Mel set bolt upright “you wouldn’t-”  
  
The queen raised a perfectly groom brow “why ever shouldn’t I?” she ask sweetly, patiently as if explaining something to a child.   
  
“I- . . ." Good question, she was a princess, her mother was the Queen. Even if someone did object to her getting water splashed on her, who would be fool enough to object? The maids would grumble but not a peep more.  
  
“You have till five Melania Rose” she had till one!  
  
“Five. . .”   
  
Mel grumbled but she wasn’t a fool. She rolled grumpily out of bed snatching her robe from under a sleeping Alec. Who had made it his own make shift bed. Mel briefly wondered why the little monster never tried and take on her mother. Because her kit was no fool, he knew who out of the two of them had the bigger bite. It wasn’t him.  
  
A warrior knew how to pick their battle. Maybe it was time she learned how to pick her own. She looked at her mother from the other side of her bed. The Queen stood the picture of patience. Mel sighed for now she had lost.  
"pick your battles.” she muttered under her breath.  
She went in search of a dress.   
  
* * * * * *  
Packing took little time, if any. She supervised as her ladies packed her possessions and clothes away except for a few things for her to live on. Mel would have to tell her mother to give her thicker warmer gowns away. Yretsym stayed considerably warm year around. What would she do with a wool dress?  
  
“Should we pack this away as well?” A Lady, she hadn’t yet learn the name of yet and thanks to her circumstances she never would, held up her viol with dangerous carelessness.   
  
“Give it to me.” If there was one thing she refused to be parted from it was her music.   
  
That was her true love. She loved music; more than dance even and she had proven it too. While both Mykka and Aine stay in Morse to be trained by the best. Mykka's mother Chiara. Mel had return home and taken the guild music apprenticeship. She worked hard and reached master's level by the time she was sixteen just as Aine and Mykka had passed ranks in the Dancer's Guild. Both her cousins had tattoos snaking along their bodies as show of their master-ship. What did she have to show? She had a master's voice. Sweet and pure and she only had to go through three years of hell to get it. She wasn't ashamed to say she had a Goddess given gift. Not when she went through the seven hells to brag about it. She had earned the right to say so. In the last few seasons she had taken up dance. She would never be as good as Mykka; dancing was in her blood for generations. But then her mother was a dancer too and her mentor.   
  
"Lady?" Mel jumped she forgot she wasn't alone. When she looked up it was the same maid who had handled her viol so carelessly. "Would you play?"  
  
Play? she looked around her room bustle with people coming and going. More than the usual. A circle of people had gather around her all with eager eyes.   
  
"I-" Me began the stopped "I don't - not today I think she didn't feel like playing for people and their amusement. Lately that was all she felt she was good for, other's entertainment.  
  
She carefully set her viol down on the nearest stand. Suddenly she was hot and her room was becoming much to stuffy and crowded.   
  
"Melania!" Mel heard the voice and kept walking "Princess!"   
she had barely taken three steps when Celeste was at her side walking beside her.  
  
"Good day Celeste" Mel said politely praying the girl would magically disappear. She blinked and Celeste was still there walking beside her.   
  
"Did you need something?" Mel continued.  
  
"Oh!" the other girl shook her golden hair making her halo of curls fan out. A pair of courtiers slow down to watch their progress. "No, you just left the party so quickly last night. I didn't get a chance to congratulate you" she pouted.   
  
"Yeah well I started feeling bad." Mel muttered vaguely it wasn't a lie.   
  
"Regent Alec looked extremely upset you left." She was sure he was. "and it's all sweet the way you were dancing. He is handsome don't you think?"  
  
Me shrug "Women were throwing themselves at him most the night." Celeste went on cheerfully. "but then why would you care when your engaged to his King" blues eyes searched Mel's face and she simply refused to give Celeste a cause for gossip."I'm more than certain he didn't retire alone after he found out you wouldn't return to the party- I think he likes you" Celeste refused to shut up "But then Lady Amelia came along and, well you know how she is."   
  
Indeed, Mel did know how Lady Amelia was she was a man eater. Mel ignore this gossip knowing it as false. Rikash wasn't a fool. . . was he? He had come through her window near morning but that again was when the guard was changed.   
  
A mewl behind them made Mel turn and she smile as her kit came trotting after her. His face crinkled in annoyance that she had left him behind. But last she had seen him, he was at the following her mother around.   
  
"So it's true-Phe-" Mel raised a brow "the Prince brought you a cat" her face went into another pout as she watch Mel pick up her kit to hide her growing annoyance.   
  
"He did, someone slayed his mother and he likes me" Mel snuggled him closer under her chin making him purr.   
  
"He is quiet-" she raised a hand to pet him and snatched it back quickly from his menacing baby growls. Mel bury her head in Alec's soft fur so Celeste wouldn't see her grin. There was absolutely no way she could love her little guardian more.   
  
 _"Mel!"_    
  
Apparently her name was popular today.   
  
"MEL!" she twirl again toward the voice of the only Lady in the entire castle who could call her by her nickname. Lady Ava picked up her skirts running toward her with pure joy on her face. Why was she so happy?   
  
"Mel" she stopped short of her and Celeste who was openly frowning.   
  
"Awe. he's so cute" Ava made it up to them; her breathing was labored and cheeks flushed from her exercise.  
  
"Ava focus" Mel said patiently. Proud when Alec didn't growl at her friend when she petted him.  
  
"oh" Ava blinked coming to herself "Your papa and the Regent are looking for you"   
  
"Really" she wasn't surprise I was about time they called her in to drop their last bomb on her. And this time she would be sure to give them a piece of her mind.   
  
"It's talk that you disappeared when your mama came" Ava went on talking and scratching Alec's ear. "They sent me to find you; they're in the main study"   
  
"What could they possibly want to discuss" Celeste as brows furrowed. Mel knew better than to fall for that look. It had been a many a Lady's down fall. Celeste was a gossip true to form and passionate for her art.   
  
"I haven't the slightest notion" she lied sitting Alec down before wiping her hands on her dress.   
  
"Guess I better find out shouldn't I" quickly grabbing Ava's hand she dragged her in the direction of her father's study and away from Celeste. She didn't worry she knew Alec was on her heels.


End file.
